The present invention relates to containers, and more specifically, to a personal hydration container.
It is important to stay hydrated. Water, for example, helps to regulate body temperature, remove waste, and transport nutrients. Many people try to make carrying a water bottle a part of their daily routine. For example, a person may carry a water bottle to the office, gym, or store. People who participate in vigorous physical activity (e.g., exercising, cycling, running, hiking, and rock climbing) have an especially acute need to stay hydrated. People also have a need to carry other things as well such as their keys, credit cards, identification cards, public transit cards, money, pills, snacks, and so forth.
It can be burdensome to carry and keep track of these individual items. Further, it is difficult to anticipate the preferences of people regarding individual hydration needs and what particular items a person wishes to carry. In some cases, a particular person's needs will vary depending on factors such as the type of activity, climatic conditions, activity duration, and other factors. Current products for carrying water and other things people may want to take with them fail to meet these widely diverse needs.
Therefore, there is a need for a new type of hydration and storage container that is capable of adjusting to accommodate an individual user's need to carry hydration fluids and other things.